An Unforgettable Night
by Vanidades
Summary: This is one shot fic! What happens when Denzel conviences Tifa that she should talk with Cloud about her feelings? What will she do? How will Cloud react? Find out! JUST READ IT!


**An Unforgettable Night**

**By BlooDy-MaY**

**Author's notes**

Well to tell you the truth I made this fanfic very long cuz I like things to be long enough. Aeris won't take too much place in this history because I hate her very much and this fanfic takes place after the long battlethe final battle withKadaj's gang. This fanfic is very short and is my first one of FFVII so I hope you enjoy it! Review it! Onegai!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Tetsuya Nomura's characters!

* * *

Scene: At Cloud's home. Denzel is in his room looking through the window, Tifa is in the kitchen and Cloud is in the roof gazing at the sky. 

Tifa was washing some dishes she left from dinner and finished:

"Well it's time to get Denzel in bed…"she said to herself and started to walk towards Denzel's room, drying her hands at the same time. Getting inside of Denzel's room.

"Well Denzel come… Time to go to bed."

"Aww. But I wanted to stay up just a little longer!"

"Neh! Vacations are far from over. Now come, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yup. And I've already prayed"

"OK then let's sleep."

Denzel gets inside bed and Tifa puts a sheet on him.

"Good night" says Tifa kissing him on his forehead.

"Good night" says Denzel always smiling, and turned around. "You should go to see Cloud… I bet he is waiting for you… or at least he wants some company."

"You think so?" said Tifa like thinking about what to do.

"I bet! He is your husband after all isn't he? And you two are like my parents in some way! It has been 2 yrs. now, I think I'm starting to know you two better every day that passes!" Denzel smiles and yawns.

"Take some sleep then" Tifa opens the door to get out, "And by the way, thanks Denzel!"

Denzel turns around and smiles to Tifa.

Tifa gets out of the room and closes the door looking to the stairs and thinking if she could go up or not. She decides to go up but for her surprise Cloud wasn't there anymore. She stayed looking at the sky and decided to go and take a bath then later she might go up to look that beautiful panorama that was waiting for her. After taking the bath she only putted her pajamas and a kimono and got to the roof. Her long hair was untied and the wind was blowing making it look like a piece of black silk that would just get in the shape that the wind would give to it. Her hazel eyes looked beautiful when the moon reflected on them, making them shine as if they were the moon itself and her face was one with the moon's light, pale but beautiful, enchanting but relaxing at the same time, she could make even the man with worst personality fall for her. Looking at that moon and the sky full of stars, Tifa started to think about her childhood moments with Cloud. Those were ones full of happiness and laughter, unlike what they are now, Cloud has got far from her, and everyday that passes the sorrow grows bigger and bigger. Thinking about this Tifa broke down and cried. The Cloud she knew once, wasn't the same that it's now besides her, and she faced that hardship with love, the same love that she felt for him years ago or even bigger, because time couldn't kill that feeling, that love that was burning her from the inside. The only thing on her mind in that moment was Cloud's face.

In that exact moment Cloud gets upstairs just with a long pajama pant and a towel in his shoulders. He stayed at the stairs gazing at Tifa:

"Um…Tifa?"

Tifa remained gazing at the sky as tears run down her face.

"Tifa—sorry—I'll leave you alone."

"…Cloud…" she said almost whispering.

"Yes?" Cloud answered to that call that he hasn't heard for some time.

"… Please—stay—just a little longer." Tifa said this at the same time she took Cloud's right hand and started to cry.

"Tifa…"

"Please…"Tifa kept on crying.

"Tifa…" Cloud said as he hugged her. "Tifa… I'm sorry. I understand what you've been going through, and what I have put you through… What can I do to repay all this time?"

Tifa kept on crying but this time it was a soft cry.

"Two years… Two years, and I couldn't even come home and see if things were right! In what did I go wrong!" Some tears started to fall from his ice blue eyes. "Tell me what can I do to repay all of this time! Tell me what can I do to make you and Denzel happy!"

"You already understood it, right…" Tifa's smile could be seen behind those sad eyes filled with tears, as Cloud looks at her.

"The one thing that I've understood is that I love you two more that anything, and that I don't want to lose neither you, nor Denzel… You mean everything for me… And I don't want anything to get wrong." Cloud keeps crying and hugging Tifa more tightly every minute that passes.

"I want you to remember this night forever Cloud… Because it's going to be unforgettable."

"Uh… what do you mean?" he asked with a nod and tears in his eyes.

"I want to remember this night… because as for this moment… we'll lead a new life, always looking forward." Said Tifa smiling.

The wind was blowing and Cloud touched softly Tifa's face as she dried up his tears. The two of them stayed looking at each other and Tifa collapsed in Cloud arms.

"Tifa… Tifa…" Cloud said a bit worried and taking Tifa in his arms to get her downstairs to their room.

Carefully he putted her in the bed and looking at her he stayed up for a while.

Just then he stands up and looks to the outside from the window watching the peaceful town's light going out. After some minutes Tifa gets up and looks at him.

"So you're up," said Cloud, smiling.

"I… I'm sorry," said Tifa blushing "I must have passed out" then she shocked her head and sitted at the bed.

"Is Denzel in bed already?"

"…"

"Tifa?"

"Uh… y-yes… He fell asleep just a while ago."

"Oh… By the way, why did you collapse up there?"

"Umm… I dunno, it must have been the fight, but you know… I was looking forward to a day like this." Said Tifa biting her inferior lip.

"Really? Why?" Cloud turns around and sits at the bed.

"All of this two years that I've been alone with Denzel… the two of us just sat by the fire place and started to think about how you were doing out there… If you missed us, and thinking about that, I would just start to cry over it and my sorrow would just get bigger and bigger each time. Every night that I took Denzel to his room I just stayed there with him sleeping there on that bed just because I didn't wanted to get inside of this room, because everything that is here would just bring me painful memories." Tifa said almost crying.

"You know what. I really missed you two. And to think that I left my foster-son and my wife alone just because I was a coward… I didn't know how to return here. That's why I shelter myself in that old church. Just to forget about what happened at Ajit and trying to not make you suffer, seeing me with that Geostigma…" Cloud shocks his head. "Humph, just to think that I left Denzel fighting with it alone. Ha! What a role model…"

"… Denzel better than anyone could understand how you felt… He was always telling me 'Don't worry Tifa, he'll be coming back, just let him go for some time, it ain't easy'" Tifa started to cry "'But you are strong, beside you have me' He always told me that… just to cheer me up. He looked just like you when we were younger, that smile, his eyes, everything… it made me love him like if he was just OUR son… Neh! But after all he IS our son!""

"Tifa…" Cloud takes Tifa's hands in his. "Tifa… I promise that I won't leave you alone anymore, neither Denzel" Cloud kisses Tifa's hands.

"(Cloud)"

"Say, why did you told me that you've been waiting for a night like this one?" Cloud looks at Tifa.

"Because right now I don't feel lonely anymore… I didn't wanted to be lonely…" Tifa lets her head rest in Cloud's legs. "I pretended to be strong in front of everyone, even before the ones that called looking for you, but when they were gone or when I hung the phone, it was like a gust of sorrow just take all over the place and nothing was heard, not even the beat of my own heart."

"I'm sorry" as Cloud said this he was touching Tifa's hair with his left hand and petting one of her hands with his right one.

"My nights were full of tears, even now, hehe I'm so sil-" Tifa was about to finish this just when her lips felt a warm touch. It was the lips of Cloud that were right now in hers. This surprised her but at the same time it overjoyed her so much that she started to cry even more.

"What's wrong, Tifa?" Cloud said a little scared.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"Then why are you crying? -- Sorry if I did something that you disliked" said Cloud blushing.

"No! It's not that… I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I'm happy," she said touching Cloud's face.

"…No more tears Tifa… Now we are beginning a new life. The one that we should have taken long ago."

"And what's that life that we should have taken long ago?"

Cloud got up and looking throughout the window he says:

"From today we'll live as a family, and as a family we shall always be together… I promise" and then he turns around and smiles to Tifa.

"Cloud… I love you" Tifa said at the same time that she blushed.

"I love you too" Cloud hugs Tifa and then kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to Denzel's room for a while, wanna come?" she said as she was getting up.

"Just a little, I'm tired." He said while putting his hands into his pajama pant's pockets.

"If you want you can stay here, I'll only go to check on him" Tifa opens the door of their room.

"Don't take me wrong, it's just that I'm very tired because of the fighting… I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. I can understand… I'll be coming in a minute" she winked to Cloud and got out of the room leaving him alone.

Cloud turns off the lamp that was at the side of his bed and takes off his pajama pants, he only stayed with his boxers and lay on their bed and started to think about all that has happened that night. Some minutes passed and he was feeling very tired, he then decided to open the window and lay again in bed. When he was in bed he putted his arm below his head and the other one covering his eyes and just tried to relax smelling that scent from the flowers that he has been giving to Tifa so many years ago mixing up with the night's breeze, Tifa's scent and his sweat. Just then he saw a shadow by the door.

"Come on in" he said, keeping his posture in the bed.

Tifa got inside of the room.

"I'm glad you're still up" she took off her kimono staying just in her silk pajama and sat down in the bed.

Cloud took his hand off his face and looked at Tifa, she was looking down and as Cloud petty her face she smiled.

"I don't want to be left alone anymore Cloud… not now that you're with me…" Tifa's smile faded away, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Come here Tifa." Cloud dried Tifa's tears and she laid between his chin and his chest, as he hold her, taking her, each time, closer to his body and she was trembling. "No more tears from now on Tifa. I should make you happy" he said kissing her forehead.

Tifa relaxed a bit and Cloud stayed in the bed at the same position he was before, the only difference now was that he had Tifa at his side as he hugged her. The window was open as the two of them just breath each other breath, the moonlight shinning onto them as their feelings got caught between, the passion that was felt in that moment, the soft breeze that was entering the room that night, the emotions that they felt, the things they said, all of the things that happened made it an unforgettable night.

"Tifa… I'll never forget this night…" he said as he held her with his right arm and both of them lay in bed.

"…I… I love you Cloud…" said Tifa almost crying.

"I love you too" he said looking at her "Hey! What's with those sad eyes?"

She smiled "… I'm not sad, I'm just happy… Happy that from now on I belong to you, and you belong to me… Cloud." She said lying at his chest.

As they lied in bed, Cloud fell asleep petting Tifa's face as she was already sleeping. Everything was perfect. She was holding unto him like if he was the safest place in Earth to be, and he was hugging her like protecting a treasure that he will never give to anyone not even if they offer him all the money in the world he would give her up.

* * *

So what do you think? I think it's kinda short but Ireally hope you liked it!Leave reviews please! 


End file.
